Chapter 17
African Golden Butterflies phase.3 is the 17th chapter of the manga and the third chapter of the African Golden Butterflies Arc. While Koko Hekmatyar meets with Chan Guoming over dinner, her squad clashes with Chan's men led by Karen Low. Title page Koko Hekmatyar and Ugo arriving at the Chinese restaurant in Port Elizabeth. Summary As Mokoena and Minami Amada head into the mountains, the former doubts that they will find any butterflies, but Minami is optimistic. When she questions his bringing along an AK-47, he replies that it is to protect her. At the same time Koko Hekmatyar and Ugo arrive at the Chinese restaurant. Elsewhere on the mountain Koko's Squad is making their way along. Karen Low is apprised of where they and Minami are. She orders her squad to maintain its distance and move out, thinking that she will wipe them out to honour the men who were hunted down by Kasper Hekmatyar. Lutz asks Jonah how many opponents he thinks there are, but is told that each of them should try to figure this out. Valmet has to stifle a laugh and tells Lutz that he needs to train in the mountains with Jonah before Lehm quiets them down. At the restaurant Koko is enjoying a with Chan Guoming being accommodating. Despite being invited to eat by Chan's bodyguard Ugo is too stressed out and declines. When a bottle of wine arrives at Koko and Chan's table he tells the waiter that she will not be drinking as he knows that she has trouble holding her alcohol. Elsewhere in the restaurant Scarecrow complains to Schokolade that Chan and Koko have not discussed anything incriminating yet and he was only able to get one photo of them, but she brushes his complaint off. However when he complains that she is stupid for not realising that they would use the VIP room she flicks a noodle topping at his forehead and defends herself by stating that he is the asshole everyone said he would be. Scarecrow is annoyed but wonders how long Chan and Koko will keep up their routine conversation. Jonah asks Tojo how to say "doctor" in Japanese and is told that it is "hakase". He then starts to yell out for Minami, causing the squad to hit the ground. Up ahead Karen tells her men that he is bluffing before Jonah begins to open fire with his FN FNC in an attempt to draw them out. The tactic works as one of them breaks and begins to return fire, frustrating Karen's ambush. Lehm compliments Jonah for spoiling the ambush, while Karen reacts by drawing her pair of Sig Sauer GSRs and affixing the bayonets to them. She then executes the soldier who gave away their position, realising that he was the one who also botched the incident with Kasper. Valmet sees Karen in the distance and recognises her combat stance at the same one that was used by Chan years ago when he wiped out her UNFID platoon. She suddenly breaks cover and dashes out with her knife and pistol. Lehm has everyone quickly cover her as she closes on Karen and they begin to duel. When they lock weapons in each hand, Valmet introduces herself and asks about Karen's technique, but the latter refuses to cooperate and they butt heads as Valmet threatens to make her talk. Anime and manga differences Episode 6 *Karen's men are shown going ahead of her while she thinks of exacting vengeance for her subordinates who were killed by Kasper. *The episode focuses on the fight between the two squads and thus does not show Koko and Chan's dinner meeting. *Lehm is not shown uncovering his rifle scope. *Valmet is shown reacting when she recognises Karen's dual wield but does not charge out to attack her. Episode 7 *Wiley and Tojo are shown providing cover fire for Valmet, who kills one of Karen's men before fighting her. *Koko and Ugo are not shown arriving at the restaurant. *Scarecrow is shown looking at the photo he took of Koko with a . Debut appearances *Schokolade Category:Volume 3 17